Beauty and a Wolf
by emmareden
Summary: RedBeauty. Once upon a time. Basically a look at their friendship (slightly differing to the show in terms of the timeline) becoming more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sorta AU, I suppose, it's a bit different than it happened on the show. Basically, Belle is recently released of her prison with Regina (if this turns into a multi-chapter, I'll go more into that) so she just has her Belle memories. The curse has ended so everyone's gone back to their fairy-tale characters and this is Red and Belle's blossoming friendship Enjoy!**

Red watched her new friend nibble on her food daintily and couldn't help but giggle, causing the small brunette to blush.

"What? It's really good," Belle said sheepishly.

Red grinned, "I'm glad, do you remember what it's called?"

Belle bit her lip down, "A hamburger!" she said proudly.

Red laughed, "Yup and remember, we make them best," she winked, "Hey, how's the library going?"

"It's amazing," Belle nodded, before she frowned, "But I don't get the…computer thing… oh, and do you think you could help me with this communicator thingy? The sheriff, Emma, lent it to me, but I don't even understand it," she pulled the small phone out of her pocket, "I mean, what do you even do with it? Why don't I just write a letter?"

Red couldn't help smiling at the girl's curiosity, "It's called a phone," she explained as she took the phone from Belle and turned it on, making it light up much to Belle's wonder, "You call people on it. Like you know, um, hang on, okay? Stay here," she quickly went through the phone before she stood up, handing the phone back to her friend and walking away, before she quickly turned back and lent over, "Press this button when it lights up, okay?"

Belle frowned, "Okay," she agreed, "But where are you going?"

Red grinned, "I'll be back," she recited the number she'd looked up in Belle's phone until she got out the back of the diner and dialled it on her own phone. It took a few rings but Belle pressed the button, not saying anything, "Belle? Can you hear me?"

Belle squealed as she put the phone to her ear, "What? Whose that?"

"It's Red, Belle, see this is what a phone is for."

"Red?" Belle was yelling, earning a few glares and a few laugh's from the other patrons, "Where are you? Are you in this thing?"

"Don't yell," Red laughed, "Just speak normally."

"What kind of magic is this?" Belle asked curiously.

"It's called technology," Ruby replied as she walked back to the table and hanging up, watching Belle continue to try speaking into the phone, "Hey."

Belle looked up and put the phone down, "That was weird. You were in my phone thing."

Ruby shook her head, "No I wasn't, I have one too, see," she held up her own phone, "And there's a number you press in and they um, they connect. So we can talk, even if we're really far away."

Belle nodded, "Really? That's pretty cool."

Ruby licked her lips, "You haven't even learnt about texting yet," she winked.

* * *

"I did what the book said, I swear, but it just started beeping at me," Belle stressed as Red walked in the library door.

"It's okay, it's an old computer, I'll figure it out," she squeezed behind the desk, beside Belle and pressed some buttons on the keyboard, making the machine cease its beeping.

Belle groaned, "It was that easy? I'm never going to get the hang of this."

Red smiled encouragingly, "You will, it just takes time," she shrugged, "We're all lucky, I guess, we just got the knowledge with the curse."

"The curse…" Belle shivered visibly.

Red frowned, "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Belle shook her head, "It's okay," she smiled, "I wish I'd been part of it. I mean," she spoke quickly, "I only mean, I wish I'd been free…even if it were with fake memories than locked up in that…" she stopped speaking, feeling Ruby's intense eyes watching her.

Ruby wasn't sure what to say; she'd never really heard Belle speak about her time locked up by Regina, "You know, if you ever want to talk about it… I'll listen," she settled on.

Belle smiled up at the taller girl, "Thanks, Red. Are you very different from your cursed self?"

Ruby laughed, "My cursed self…well, that's where I get the name Ruby – "

"That's why people call you Ruby sometimes," Bell observed.

Red nodded, "Yeah. But I don't know, I guess I was a little different… Ruby is a little more outspoken, a bit more rebellious, flirty," she blushed slightly, shrugging.

Belle only smiled, "So, Red doesn't flirt?" she giggled.

Red barked a nervous laugh, "I don't know. I think I'm a little more shy," she shrugged.

Belle tilted her head slightly, "I wouldn't call you shy," she commented.

Red grinned, "What would you call me, then?" she quirked an eyebrow, a sparkle in her eye.

Belle nibbled her bottom lip, "You're very kind," she said quietly, and looked down, "And very beautiful."

Red's smile grew, "Oh, yeah?"

Belle blushed, "I've never felt like this before… It's so different than what I felt with Rumple…"

Reality struck Red harshly, "What is going on with you and Rumple?" she asked gently.

Belle shook her head, "It just hasn't been the same here. The spark…it's gone. I-I told him it was over last week," she raised her eyes to meet those of Red.

Red nodded, "I'm sorry, Belle," she said earnestly.

"I'm not," Belle mumbled and much to both women's surprise she lent up and connected her lips gently to her friend's, who took a moment to react but quickly placed a hand on Belle's cheek, deepening the kiss. They remained like that a few moments before Red's phone started buzzing loudly.

Belle jumped away violently, "Is that the computer again?" she whispered, as though lowering her voice would stop the loud, buzzing sound.

Red smiled as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, "It's my phone," she said, "Just a text."

"A what?" Belle asked.

"Uh, it's sort of like a short letter," Red explained, putting her phone away, "Hm, I have much to teach you," she winked as a wolfish smile took over her face, "So, um, do I get to take you on a date?"

Belle smiled, "One request?"

Red narrowed her eyes, "Sure, what's that?"

"Don't bring your phone."


	2. The First Date

**Chapter 2 – The First Date**

Red was nervous, like she hadn't been in a while as she stood out the front of the library and pulled out her phone. Her nerves were eased slightly when she heard Belle's voice shouting down the phone at her.

"Grab a coat or something, it's cold out," Ruby laughed.

"Okay, I'll be right down," Belle yelled down the phone.

Red hung up, laughing; that would never get old, she thought. Belle was so adorable, she thought. And then the door opened, and out stepped the small brunette, clad in a loose fitting white blouse, and a long, flowing wool-textured brown skirt, covered by a simple blue jacket that ended at her knee's.

"Wow," Red breathed, "You look amazing."

Belle blushed, "Oh, thank you. I think I need some lessons in accessorising, this world has strange fashion."

Red grinned, "Really, you look great. I mean, who knew modest could be so damn sexy?"

Belle's cheeks went even redder, "Oh. Um, well, you look nice too," she mumbled.

Red bit her lip, "Sorry," her smile faltered, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Belle giggled nervously, "No, it's okay. It's a compliment, right? It's just Rumple never really used to speak like that to me."

Red tilted her head to the right, "Really? Hm, interesting," she noted, "Shall we?" she began to lead the way down the street.

"Sure, where are we going?" Belle fell in step with the other woman.

Red smiled slyly, "You'll see. First, we have to pick up dinner. I've got a real treat for you."

Belle looked excited; so far, this world's food had definitely not let her down, "Pick up dinner? So, we're not eating at – "

Red laughed and waved a hand, "Stop, you'll ruin it. I'm trying to be romantic here."

Belle nodded sheepishly, "Okay, okay," she agreed, "So, you know about Rumple and I, what about you? Were you ever married or anything, back in our world?"

Red smiled, shaking her head, "No, nothing like that. I was with a guy, but it never got too serious…and then…well the wolf thing," she sighed, "It didn't work out so well for him," she finished quietly.

Belle's eyes widened, "Oh. I'm so sorry, Red..."

Red nodded, "It's okay. Well, I mean, it's not, but it was a long time ago now. I blamed myself for a long time, but eventually… well, I just learnt how to control the wolf in me."

Belle looked thoughtful, "How is that exactly?" she queried.

Red looked at the curiosity in the other brunette's eyes, "My red coat? You've seen it, right? When I put that on, I don't transform. Simple really," she shrugged, "But, even if I do, I know how to control myself as the wolf now, my instincts don't take over the way they used to."

Belle nodded, "I guess it's just a bonus you look super cute in that coat," she blushed, the words escaping her mouth before she thought them and clearing her throat continued, "What about as Ruby? Did you have any…relationships?"

Red shrugged, "Nothing serious. Ruby liked to uh, play the field."

Belle tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, as Ruby, I had…relationships but none of them lasted a long time."

Belle cottoned on, "You were a loose woman!" she blurted.

Red barked out laughter, "Well, yeah, they have other words for it here, but sure. Hey, wait here, I'll just grab our dinner, Granny should have it ready," she nipped into the diner, leaving a curious Belle standing outside.

"That was quick," Belle commented as Ruby reappeared with a square box in her hand, "What is that?"

Red grinned widely and leant forward, "A magical thing called pizza," she whispered.

Belle's eyes looked on in wonderment, "It smells good," she said, "So, where do we eat?"

"This is lovely," Belle stated as they settled on the sand, looking out at the ocean, or what they could see of it in the dark. It was the stars that captured Belle's attention.

"Here," Red offered the box to the brunette, who took a slice cautiously, "Try it. It's nice, I promise."

Belle studied the slice for a moment before she bit into it, her eyes shining as she licked her lips, "It's even better than hamburgers!" she exclaimed.

Red smirked, "Yep! It's yummy, huh?" she ripped her own teeth into her own piece.

"The stars are nice too," Belle finished her piece of pizza and lay on her back, gazing up at the shining spots in the sky, before taking another slice of pizza and eating it slowly; this world sure did have some impressive cuisine, she thought.

Red nodded, "I think so too. They seem different somehow, from the one's in our land. Still, just as beautiful," she lay back, propping herself up on her elbows as she bit into another slice, "You want some more?" she pushed the box over to Belle.

Belle shook her head, "Maybe later, I'm full now."

Red's eyebrows shot up, "You're full after two pieces? Man, I can't stop eating this pizza once I start," she tore into her third piece of pizza.

Belle giggled, "Maybe it's the animal in you."

Red swallowed her last piece and quirked an eyebrow at the shy brunette, "Nice," she admired the girl's attitude, "I like cheeky," she grinned and moved her body closer to Belle's.

Belle giggled again, more nervously this time, "I like being here, with you. This was a nice idea."

Red nodded, "You're not too cold?" she asked quietly.

Belle shrugged, "Maybe a little," she lied, "I mean, not really," she smiled, "But you know how sometimes you don't know if you're cold until you feel something warm and then you shiver and realise – "

Red laughed, "You're cute," she stated and lay on her back, pulling Belle's head onto her chest, "Should I ask you again? Are you cold?"

Belle bit her lip, "Freezing," she mumbled and burrowed her head further into the other woman's chest, closing her eyes. Red grinned and placed a tentative hand on Belle's side, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's another chapter! I actually just wrote chapter 5 and it went a lot more in Belle's back story, etc. but I'm wondering if people would just prefer it to remain a bunch of fluff chapters? **

**Chapter 3**

Red was distracted; how could she not be with the cute brunette in the corner poured over her book. She'd never seen anyone read so intently, she was almost hurt that she wasn't as distracting to Belle as Belle was to her. Red licked her lips self-consciously but snapped back to attention as Granny's voice cut through her thoughts. Groaning, she picked up another order but her eyes lit up as she realised who it was for.

"Another iced tea, miss," Red grinned as the brunette looked up at her.

Belle smiled up at her, "Thank you," she sipped quickly on the iced tea, "Delicious, as usual."

Red's smile widened, "I'm glad," she replied, before looking over at the counter; things had slowed down a little so she slid into the booth and pinched Belle's book out of her hands, "Hey, this isn't what you were reading the other day," she noted.

"I finished that one," Belle frowned.

"Oh," Red nodded, "Man, you sure do read quickly, huh?"

Belle shrugged, "I suppose. Hey, hey," she seemed to panic as she pulled the book out of Red's hands, "Don't do that!"

Red blinked, "What? I was just folding the corner so you know where you're up to," she said blankly, confused by the brunette's reaction.

Belle bit her lip, "That's what bookmarks are for," she muttered, slipping her own in between the pages, "Sorry, I just like keeping my books in good condition."

Red couldn't help her face breaking into a grin, "That's okay, I'm sorry. You'd hate my collection, creased corners all over."

Belle tutted and shook her head, "You should treat your books better."

Red bit her lip but nodded.

"Hey, Red, do you still work here or what?" Granny's voice interrupted the two women.

Red sighed and looked apologetically at Belle, "Better get to it, but I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

Belle nodded, "Definitely," she replied and quickly took her hand as she walked away, "But hey, Red?"

Red turned, her breath stopping for a moment as Belle's fingers lightly fell away from her hand, "Yeah?"

"Can we have pizza again?" Belle asked softly.

Red barked out a laugh, "Sure," she agreed, still laughing, "Whatever you want."

* * *

"Pizza delivery," Red sang as she walked into the library, "Belle?"

Belle popped out from behind one of the shelves, "Yum," she said excitedly, "Hey," she approached the taller woman and stopped in front of her.

Red smiled, setting the pizza down, "Hey," she responded, hesitating before kissing the smaller woman on the cheek and taking her hand in both of her own, "How was your day?"

Belle nodded, "It was fine, hey, I got you something," she moved behind the desk, looking for something as Red watched her curiously.

"You did? For me?" Red leaned forward.

"Here," Belle handed her a small item.

Red looked at it frowning, "A bookmark!" she exclaimed and smiled, "So I don't ruin my books, huh? I think this is a present for them, isn't it?" she teased.

Belle giggled, "I knew you'd be a smartass," she said as Ruby laughed, "So I got you something else," she claimed and dug around behind the desk again before pulling out a small box and handing it over.

Red's brow furrowed as she accepted it, "Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything," she smiled as she began to unwrap the tissue paper and gasped as a small item fell into her hand, "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?" Belle asked tentatively.

Red looked up at her and back at her hand; turning the ornament over in her hands. It was a wolf made out of glass, some parts red and others clear as the animal howled at the moon.

Red's wide eyes shone with tears, "You have no idea," she whispered, "This is mine. I mean, from the Enchanted Forest. I'd had it forever, Granny got it for me when I was just a child; I never knew the significance… until later, but it was always my favourite thing."

Belle bit her lip, "Oh," her face fell, "I got you something that already belonged to you…"

Red looked at her and smiled, "No, Belle, this is amazing. I thought I'd never see it again, this is the best thing you could have ever got me. Where did you find it?"

Belle hesitated before she grinned, "Really? I'm glad," she beamed, "It was in Gold's shop. I was there the other day, picking up the last of my stuff. He has so many items there, but this one… it stuck out to me, and I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about the wolf…"

Red placed her gift down and wrapped her hands around Belle's waist, "Thank you," she said earnestly before kissing her lips passionately.

Belle responded quickly and wrapped her arms around Red's neck, pulling her closer and only breaking the kiss when both were out of breath and panting. Red held a hand against Belle's cheek as the two stared at each other a while.

"You're so beautiful," Red breathed, somewhat in awe of the woman in front of her.

Belle bit her lip before she smiled, "Thank you," she whispered, "You're so…sexy."

Red's eyes widened; Belle never spoke like that, "Wow," she simply mumbled.

Belle's cheek went rose-red, "I mean, I just… um…"

Red laughed quietly, "It's okay, it's nice. Never gonna turn down such a compliment from such a cute woman."

"Aw, always with the cute… I'm not a kitten, or a puppy or a – "

"Wolf?" Red interrupted, with a quirked eyebrow.

Belle blinked and the two looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, Belle resting her head in Red's chest until she stopped laughing and pulled back to look at her girlfriend thoughtfully.

"Hey," she started, "Do I ever get to see you…you know, as the wolf?"

Red's eyebrows shot up as she tilted her head, "You…would want to see me… as a vicious animal?"

Belle shrugged, "Well, you said you can control your wolf side now, right? So I don't think you would be a vicious animal. You'd be like a cute – "

"Don't you dare say dog," Red growled.

Belle giggled, "No, but really, the way you talk about that side of yourself… There's something very passionate in your voice… I'd like to see that side of you. I mean, only if – "

"Yes," Red interrupted, "Okay. Definitely. I love that you want to know all of me," she admitted, "Next full moon, you meet the wolf."


	4. Meeting The Wolf

**Chapter 4**

Belle yawned as she trudged through the dense forest to where Red had told her to meet her. She was always so mysterious, Belle thought, chuckling to herself, she was so romantic.

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed as she saw a wolf sitting in the middle of the clearing.

Belle stopped in her tracks, looking up to the sky to see the full moon shining through the trees'. She hadn't even notice it was that time of the month. She hesitated, unsure whether she should approach.

Red, the wolf, took the lead and approached the small brunette instead. Belle crouched down and extended her hand to the wolf.

"Is that really you, Red?" she whispered, but she knew it was. There was something so familiar about those eyes and she could even see the wolf trying not to grin.

The wolf sniffed at her hand, nuzzling her nose into it.

Belle bit her lip and smiled, "You're so sweet," she whispered, "Your eyes…" she stared into the wolf's eyes; they were so wide, so deep, so beautiful. It was like staring into the depths of the woman's soul, "You're so beautiful."

Red's eyes seemed to light up, and Belle could almost hear her laugh as she sat on the ground and put her hand tentatively on the wolf's head, running it over soft fur, biting her lip as her eyes shone with curiosity. She continued petting the animal, even scratching her ears apprehensively but the wolf seemed to enjoy it immensely, which made her giggle.

"So soft. And not such a…what's that word you use? Smartass when you're like this," Belle giggled at her own joke, and then giggled further at the sight of the wolf actually rolling her eyes. Then the wolf jumped on her, placing it paws on her shoulders and licking her face.

"Urck," Belle pushed away and wiped her face clean, "Gross, Red. So, do you know any tricks? Fetch?"

Red growled, her eyes darkening.

Belle laughed, "Calm down, I'm just joking. You're much prettier than any silly dog, even if you do lick like one," she wrapped her arms around the animals neck and nuzzled into the warm fur before pulling away.

Red looked proud and growled lowly in appreciation before placing her paws back on the ground. Then suddenly, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, where you going?" Belle exclaimed, and quickly got up to follow the wolf.

The wolf led her over to some nearby tree's and pulled out her red cloak with her teeth, marching it over to Belle.

Belle understood quickly and took the cloak, throwing it over the wolf, who instantly returned to human form.

"Thanks," Red grinned at Belle, pushing a hand through her hair.

Belle gnawed on her lip for a moment, "Your wolf is so beautiful. Those eyes are so expressive and pretty. You're so soft and cute."

Red rolled her eyes, "I'm not a soft toy or something, you know."

Belle chuckled, "I know," she claimed, "But you're so cuddly."

Red shook her head, "I can be cuddly like this too, you know," her voice was low as she took a step closer to Belle, invading her personal space.

Belle blushed, "I know," she mumbled, "You're a very good snuggler," she leaned into the taller woman's body, wrapping her arms around her and feeling the other woman return the embrace, "Mm," she hummed happily.

Red smiled, "Glad to hear that," she whispered, kissing Belle on top of her head.

Belle bit her lip, "So, do you want to come to my place? Maybe you can try explain this texting thing to me again? Watch a movie?"

Red nodded, "Sure. Texting is very important," she winked, "Have you eaten?"

Belle shook her head, "No, but I got some of that microwave popcorn stuff and chocolate."

Red rolled her eyes, "Such a junk food junkie."

Belle's cheeks went red, "Not my fault, you introduced me to it all," she muttered.

Red barked out a laugh, "That's true," she agreed, "Hrm, how about we go to the supermarket, I'll cook us up something then we can have the junk?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, we'll have it your way," she shrugged.

* * *

Red yawned widely and glanced at Belle, who looked just as sleepy as she felt. Red took her arm from around the small brunette and rubbed her eyes.

"I should head off," she stated.

Belle blinked rapidly, snapped out of her drowsiness and looked at her girlfriend, biting her lip, "Um, or you could stay?"

Red's eyes widened, "Really? Here?"

Belle felt herself blush, "I just mean sleep," she muttered.

Red smiled, "I know, sleep is good. I mean, I can sleep out here – "

"No," Belle cut in, "I mean, you can sleep in my room. I think it would be nice…to wake up next to you, in your arms."

Red's eyes softened and she simply stared at Belle for a moment, "It would be really nice," she agreed softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who are reading! I know there aren't too many redbeauty shippers out there, so I really appreciate every hit I get! :)**

**Chapter 5.**

Belle had been right; this had been a good idea. She hummed contentedly as she snuggled closer to the warmth of her girlfriend.

"Morning," Red mumbled, as she put a hand on Belle's back.

"Morning," Belle breathed, feeling herself blush now that the other woman was awake.

"You were right," Red whispered, "This is nice."

Belle bit her lip, "Mm, yes it is," she agreed, "I should have asked last night; are you a morning person?"

Red chuckled, "I guess I kinda am, most of the time. What about you?"

Belle shrugged, "Not really. Bed is nice, especially," she hesitated, "with you here. Mm, it's so warm and cuddly and…" she stopped, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Red smiled as she chuckled again, "Mm, it sure is. Today may be the exception, I'm in no rush to move from this lovely spot."

Belle nodded against the other woman's chest, "So, can I ask you something?"

Red pulled back a little to see a nervous Belle chewing her lip, "Sure," she said, a little curiously, "You don't have to be nervous to ask me something, Belle. You're gonna bite your lip off one day," she joked.

Belle tilted her head, "Oh," she stopped chewing her lip, "I've been told I do that," she rolled her eyes, "But I don't even notice. Bad habit," she grinned sheepishly.

Red grinned, "You do it when you smile too," she noted, "It's dead sexy, to be honest."

Belle laughed, "No, it's not," she shook her head.

Red shrugged, "It is. You can't tell me what I find sexy," she claimed, sticking her tongue out at the other woman, who rolled her eyes, "Your bedhead is pretty damn sexy too."

Belle blushed and unconsciously tried to pat out her hair, only noticing what she was doing when Red pulled her hand away, chuckling softly.

"I'm not so used to waking up to so many compliments," Belle admitted shyly.

Red squinted at the other woman, opening her mouth to ask a question, but changing her mind, "We've got off topic…You wanted to ask me something?"

Belle bit her lip once again and nodded, taking a breath, "It's just… Have you told anyone about us?'

Red wasn't surprised at the question; it was inevitable that they would be telling the town about their relationship at some point, "Um," she started, "I mean, I told Emma, you know the sheriff?"

Belle nodded, "Oh. I didn't know you guys were close," she simply stated.

Red shrugged, "Well, back in our land, I was best friend's with her mom, Snow, but I guess I'm kinda closer to Emma these days. I don't really have any other girly friends to talk to… Is it okay I told her? I mean, if you want it to be a secret, she can keep a secret. I mean – "

"No, I don't want it to be a secret," Belle cut in quietly, "I just… " she sighed, "I think maybe I should tell Rumple before we tell anyone else. I don't want to throw it in his face. It might hurt him…"

Red nodded, "You still care for him a lot, huh?" she asked.

Belle pursed her lips a moment before nodding, "I do. I spent a long time with him… But at the time, he was my only option. I just didn't realise that when I had other options available… I would even consider them. I mean, it's not like I didn't love him, I did… It just wasn't the true and only love I thought it was," she shrugged, raising her eyes to meet Red's, "It's just so different here."

Red, unsure of what to say; Belle never talked about her relationship with Rumple much, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, "It must be hard for you to get used to," she acknowledged softly, "I mean, we've all been living in this world a long time, even if it was with different memories, we still feel like a community… We all knew each other back in the enchanted forest… You were locked up for so long…"

Belle didn't miss the anger that had flared up in the other woman's tone and put a comforting hand on her arm, "It's okay," she said soothingly, "I mean, it's not. Of course, it's not. But I'm here now and I'm glad I am," she hesitated and licked her lips nervously,

"Good," Red squeezed the woman in her arms, "Now, how about breakfast?"

Belle pulled back and ran a hand through her hair thoughtfully, "Pancakes?" she asked sheepishly, "With maple syrup all over!" she bit back a smile.

Red laughed, "The only way to have them," she winked, "Someone real smart must have taught you that, aye?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Of course," she replied to humour her girlfriend, unable to hold back a smile.


	6. Little Red-Cap

Chapter 6.

"Belle," Red waved a hand in front of Belle's face.

Belle blinked and looked up from her book, surprised to see her girlfriend had entered the library, "Oh, hey," she said, happily but distractedly.

Red laughed, "Oh, hey, yourself. Jeez, so engrossed in that book – I think I'm getting jealous of your books," she joked.

Belle rolled her eyes and closed her book, "Sorry, there's so many fascinating books here," she bit her lip as she glanced around the library, "These fairytale's are really interesting!"

Red laughed, "You're reading fairytales? Oh man, this world has some funny takes on our stories. I don't know where they come up with this stuff."

Belle giggled, "I like them," she admitted, "Though some of them seem much happier than the way things really turned out. Do you know what they call you?"

"Me?" Red blinked, tilting her head, "Something stupid, I bet. I know they say the wolf was some baddie I met on the way to Granny's or something," she barked a laugh, "Bet it'd be a huge twist if they realised I am the wolf."

Belle laughed softly, "Well, some of them call you little red riding hood, which is fine, I suppose. But I like Grimm's, they have a huge collection of fairy tale's, and they call you Little Red-Cap! Isn't that cute?"

Red chuckled, "Little Red-Cap? What even is that, ugh," she shook her head.

Belle simply smiled, "I think it's cute! Cuter than little red riding hood."

"I can't even say that in one breath, jeez, what's so wrong with Red? One syllable, simple!" Red claimed.

Belle shrugged, "Little Red-Cap," she repeated slowly, "I think it suits you," she stood up and on her tiptoes, reached to press her lips against the other woman's, pulling her face away slowly after a few moments, "My little Red-Cap."

Red laughed, "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

Belle giggled, "Nope! Hey, it's better than mine. So boring, I'm just Belle, or some translations call me Beauty. Ugh, I want a cute name," she sighed, somewhat dramatically, making Red laugh.

"Accurate though," Red put her hands on Belle's waist pulling her closer, "You truly are a beauty," she murmured, before the two simultaneously leaned forward, lips meeting in the middle.

Belle read her book in a booth at Granny's, occasionally glancing up to smile at her girlfriend, who seemed to always be looking in her direction, making the smaller woman blush.

"Hey," the blonde sheriff had approached her table whilst she had been busy with her nose in her book, "How you doing?"

"Oh, hello," Belle smiled, "I'm good… thanks. How are you? Am I in trouble or something?"

Emma chuckled, "No, I don't think so. Just saying hello," she smiled.

Belle bit her lip down, "Oh," she answered sheepishly, "Sorry. I guess I've kinda been keeping to myself since… It's just, you all have this history and I'm some kind of outsider. I don't really fit in."

Emma shrugged, "Hey, I know that feeling," she slid into the booth opposite Belle, "You know, I wasn't raised in the Enchanted Forest, right?"

Belle nodded, "Oh, of course," she remembered.

Emma nodded, "So I was kinda on the outskirts a while too, but I mean, this town is great. Everybody, well almost, made me feel super welcome. Truth is, I never had a real home until I got here… You just have to let people in," she smiled.

Belle allowed herself to smile back, "Maybe you're right, I guess I do kinda spend all my time with Red."

Emma grinned, "Which is great. I've never seen her so smitten."

Belle blushed, "Oh. Well…I mean…." she sighed, "she's pretty amazing," she mumbled before biting her lip.

"Who's amazing?" Red asked as she approached the table.

Belle looked up at her and giggled, "Oh, just my Little Red-Cap," she said quietly.

"Red-Cap?" Emma asked, looking from Red to Belle and back again.

Red rolled her eyes, "She's been reading fairytale's and apparently Little Red-Cap is the cutest name I've been given."

Belle nodded, "It's super cute, don't you think?"

Emma laughed, "It does kinda suit you," she teased, "Anyway, I better get back to the station but we should get a bunch of people together for a dinner or something sometime," she looked pointedly at Belle, who nodded.

"That would be nice," Belle agreed.

"See ya, Em," Red took Emma's place as she slid out of the booth, "You trying to be more involved in the town?" she asked Belle.

Belle nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Sick of me?" Red joked.

Belle rolled her eyes, "'Course not. But maybe this could help in letting people know…about us."

"Mm," Red agreed, "That's true. Then maybe I could hold your hand in public," she mumbled.

Belle bit her lip and sighed, "I'm going to talk to Rumple tomorrow."


	7. Nerves And Gatherings

**A/N: This one's a little longer; just couldn't find a good place to break it! Let me know your thoughts and again, thank you to everyone who is reading and (hopefully) enjoying this! =]**

**Chapter 7.**

"I'm on break," Red called to Granny as she spotted Belle walking into the diner, "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked as she approached the smaller brunette.

"It was okay," Belle said quietly, leaning in to hug her girlfriend, nestling into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

Red put a hand under her chin, "Then why do you look so sad, honey?"

Belle bit her lip, "It's just hard to see the hurt in his eyes," she said as they stepped outside the diner to gain some privacy, "But," she took a deep breath as she continued, "I know it was the right thing to do."

Red smiled, "Yeah?"

Belle nodded, "Of course," she smiled, taking Red's hand and pulling her around the corner into an alleyway, "Now I can do this," she mumbled before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Red's. Red's hand fell to Belle's lower back, pulling her closer before their kiss broke.

"Yeah," Red whispered, "Amazing," she said a little breathlessly.

Belle giggled, "Mm, it will be nice to actually hold your hand in public. And hug you and kiss you and…call you mine."

Red blushed as she smiled, "I am yours," she murmured, "Are you mine?"

Belle nodded, "All yours."

* * *

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Red murmured as she rested on chin on Belle's shoulder as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Belle shrugged, "I guess. These are all your friends… What if… " she trailed off.

Red frowned, "What if what?"

Belle turned around to face her and put a hand on her cheek, "What if they think I'm not good enough for you?"

Red tilted her head, "Seriously? Oh, Belle, they wouldn't ever think that. Give them a chance, once they know you like I do… they'll love you."

Belle nodded, "I think maybe they think I'm a snob…because I don't talk to anyone. I guess I haven't really made an effort with anyone other than you."

"But you've been through so much, everyone understands that babe… It's natural for you to be so cautious after… after everything," Red pushed a hand through Belle's hair, fiddling with the ends gently, "Really, it's going to be fine," she said quietly, "And if you want to leave, if it's too much, we can go. They'll understand."

Belle bit her lip and nodded, "Okay," she agreed, "Just…don't leave me on my own, please," her eyes were wide, almost fearful making Red both sympathetic and angry at the situation that had so traumatised such a beautiful woman.

"I won't, I promise. I'll be right by your side, always," she pulled Belle into her chest and kissed her hair, "You're safe with me," she whispered into her ear, feeling Belle clutch her just a little tighter and nod against her chest.

* * *

Belle was quiet and Red squeezed her hand under the table, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So, you like books, right?" Emma asked, turning to Belle, trying to include the young woman in the conversations.

Belle nodded meekly, "I love books," she said, biting her lip, "Do you read?"

Emma nodded, "I read a bit, but from what Ruby says," she flashed her friend a smile, "Not quite as much as you."

Snow jumped in, "It's a bit different here, there are so many different mediums, I guess. Mostly, it seems the kids want to watch tv rather than pick up a book; it's a kind of sad."

Belle nodded, "That is sad, books have so much to offer. This…tv thing, I don't really understand it," she bit her lip again, "I like being able to imagine what everything looks like, not just be told… Our mind is much more powerful than our eyes."

Snow smiled, "I like that, I may use that line on my students."

Red rolled her eyes, "She uses it on me all the time, but I can't help it; I'm a sucker for those crappy soaps, guilty pleasure," she grinned sheepishly.

Emma laughed, "Kind of addictive, aren't they?" she agreed.

Belle giggled, "I do like the one with that girl…" she turned to Red, "you know the girl who thinks she's from another planet or something?"

Red snorted, "You only like it because you think that girl is cute," a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Belle blushed furiously, "Shut up," she mumbled before smiling, "Anyway, not as cute as you," she bit her lip.

Emma and Snow exchanged a smiling glance, finding the couple in front of them pretty damn cute.

"Hmm, have you taken her to the cinema yet?" Emma asked as she munched on the chips that were in the middle of the table.

Red shook her head, "You should have seen her when I turned the tv on, she practically jumped six feet into the air."

Belle squinted, "What is the…cinema?"

Snow smiled sympathetically; she hadn't really thought of how much Belle had missed out on, not learning about this world through the curse like the rest of them.

Emma shrugged and nodded at Red.

Red sighed, "Well, you know the tv, right? The cinema is like a giant tv, like as big as this room and they play movies, films on it."

Belle tilted her head, "Why?"

"Well…" Red stopped and looked at the other two woman, who merely shrugged, "It's…fun?" she finished lamely.

Emma snorted, "It's fun? Well, I think it's cool because on the big screen everything's…bigger."

Snow laughed, "You guys suck."

Belle still looked confused, looking from face to face for an explanation.

"Well, you try explaining it," Red shot back.

Snow thought for a moment, "Well, you go with a big group of people if you want, there are a lot of seats you can sit in. It is cool seeing things lifesize, or well, even bigger really. Also, do you know what popcorn is?"

"Popcorn?" Belle asked, intrigued by the way Snow's eyes lit up when she mentioned this word.

"You have to take her to the cinema," Snow stated, "Popcorn!"

Red nodded as she slung her arm around the back of Belle's chair, "Okay, I'll take you to the cinema on the weekend. I don't know if you'll enjoy the movie but you'll like the popcorn."

"What is this popcorn?" Belle started to grow impatient.

Red laughed, "It's food. And it's just like popped…oh it's too hard to explain the magic of popcorn, but you like food, you'll love it."

Belle shrugged, "Okay, I trust you," she smiled.

* * *

The idle chatter went on for about another hour before Belle started yawning; she'd never been great at late nights.

"We should get you home," Red said, seeing Belle try to stifle another yawn to avoid being rude.

Emma and Snow nodded.

"Thank you for having us," Belle said politely, with a smile, "It was fun."

Snow smiled back, "Any time, really."

"Totally, never seen this one so love struck, so I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you," Emma grinned.

Red blushed a little and hit Emma gently as Snow rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Emma…," she turned to Belle, "I mean, it's true though," she took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it as Belle bit her lip, her cheeks turning rosy. They gave their hugs and left, walking home down the quiet street.

"Your friends are nice," Belle broke the silence.

Red smiled, "They're pretty cool," she agreed, "But hey, they're your friends too. I told you they'd like you."

Belle nodded, "I know…but I feel like you have so many friends, this town is so close… How am I meant to impress them all?"

Red stopped walking, "Belle, you don't need to impress anyone," she said sternly, "I mean, I love you and that's enough. What anyone else thinks is just irrelevant."

Belle blinked several times before she threw her hands around Red's neck and kissed her, "I love you too, Red," she smiled at a widely grinning Red, "I think you should come stay at mine tonight," she added, to which Red nodded, taking her hand and continuing their walk.


	8. The Cimena

Chapter 9 – Cimena.

"What do I wear to the…the cimena?" Belle asked, flicking through her wardrobe.

"The what?" Red asked, biting back a smile.

"The cimena? Is it very fancy or?" Belle asked.

Red cracked up and closed the distance between them, "You're so freaking cute," she said, "It's _cinema_."

Belle blushed furiously, "Cinema," she repeated.

Red kissed her on the lips quickly, "You say it however you like," she smiled, "And it's not really fancy, just wear something comfy so we can snuggle up."

Belle nodded, "Okay!" she pulled out her favourite pair of jeans.

Red wrapped her arms around Belle's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder, "Mm, no skirt today? You always wear a skirt."

Belle turned around, "But you said…"

"It's okay," Red laughed, "You look cute whatever you wear, baby."

Belle bit her lip, "Thank you," she smiled, placing a hand on Red's cheek, "You look beautiful. Red is definitely your colour," she giggled.

Red barked a laugh, "Thanks, babe," she grinned, looking at her watch, "Come on, get out of your pyjama's, the cimena isn't that casual," she teased as she turned to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Belle blinked, slowly.

"Well, I was gonna leave you to…change," Red shrugged.

Belle bit her lip, "You don't have to leave," she mumbled.

Red hesitated but nodded and turned from the door, "Okay," she said and sat on the bed, trying not to stare as Belle stripped her flannelette pyjama bottoms off, revealing her smooth, sexy as hell legs, "Wow," she breathed, without even realising it.

Belle looked at her, "What?" and then blushed as she realised Red's eyes were on her bare legs, "Hey, I gotta face you know," she giggled.

This time Red blushed as she raised her eyes to meet the other woman's, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't…I…"

Belle moved fast and was suddenly pressed close to Red as she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss her, lingering for a moment, "It's okay if it's you," she said quietly, "I like it when you look at me like that," she admitted as she returned to normal height.

"Oh yeah?" Red grinned.

Belle smiled back as she pulled her jeans on, "Yep," she claimed, "It makes me feel special."

Red moved closer to her and fiddled with the button on Belle's jeans, doing it up and pulling up the zipper slowly, "You are special," she whispered.

Belle bit the corner of her lip, "Mm, thank you," she hummed, "So are you."

Red smiled, "But, really, you need to get ready, the movie starts soon."

"Okay, okay," Belle pushed her away playfully, "Stop distracting me then," she laughed as she stripped her singlet off and heard another 'wow' slip from Red's mouth, "No," she said firmly, "No more wow's."

Red bit her lip; she couldn't help it, she put her hands on Belle's waist, "Just one more," she said quietly, "Wow," she whispered, before nuzzling into her neck, kissing gently.

Belle closed her eyes and both enjoyed the sensation, forgetting about the clock for just a moment.

* * *

"Popcorn," Red said, handing the box over.

Belle smiled, "It smells so good," she practically drooled.

Red laughed and picked up a piece, popping it in Belle's mouth and laughing at her.

"Oh my goodness," Belle said as she swallowed, "Yum! I like popcorn!"

Red laughed again, "I knew you would, come on, through here."

They found their way to their seats easily enough; the cinema was pretty spare a few townsfolk that Red nodded or waved to. Belle stared at the screen expectantly.

Red smiled, "They'll turn the lights off first, don't worry, you're not going to miss it," she said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's…so big," Belle whispered.

Red nodded, "That's kinda the point," and as the light's started to dim, "Ooh it's starting."

Belle bit her lip, still staring at the screen expectantly when a bolt of light shot across it with a loud, thudding noise, making the smaller woman jump and Red cackled into laughter.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, "Why is it so loud?"

Red shrugged, "It just is, you'll get used to it. But, you know if you're scared I'll hold you," she teased.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Shh," she pointed to the screen.

Red rolled her eyes right back, "It's just previews," she muttered.

Belle shrugged, "I like it," she stared back at the previews on the screen but moved closer to Red, who pulled the arm rest between them up so her girlfriend could snuggle into her side. She smiled as the smaller woman's hand went in and out of the popcorn box mechanically as she stared at the screen, the movie finally beginning.

* * *

"I like the cinema!" Belle exclaimed as they left the theatre.

Red smiled, "Better than your books?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Belle bit her lip, "No, of course not," she mumbled, "It's different, though. And the popcorn is really good, why can't we have it at home?"

Red laughed, squeezing her hand as they walked down the street, "We can if you want, but the movie popcorn is always better somehow."

Belle shrugged, "Well, then we'll just have to go again, won't we?"

Red grinned, "Sure," she kissed Belle on the cheek.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Belle paused, nibbling her lip once again.

"Uh-oh," Red joked.

Belle rolled her eyes, "You stay over all the time," she said slowly.

"Sick of me?" Red asked, only half-joking apprehensively.

Belle snorted, "No! Never," she claimed, before hesitating and continuing quietly, "The opposite, I mean… my apartment is plenty big enough for two."

Red's eyebrows shot up, "Are you…asking me to move in?"

Belle shrugged, "It's just an idea," she mumbled.

Red let go of her hand and threw her arms around her, "Are you kidding? I'd love to. Wake up to my beautiful girl every morning? Nothing has ever sounded so good," she beamed.

Belle smiled widely, "Really? It's not too…fast?"

Red shook her head, "No way! I'll move in tomorrow! I'll move in now!" she said excitedly.

Belle laughed, pleased at her girlfriend's excitement, "Well, one thing?"

Red tilted her head, "Hm? What's that?"

"You better tell Granny first," Belle pointed out.

Red nodded, "Oh, right," she was bought back from the clouds for a moment, "That's true."

"I mean, you could just say we're friends, I guess – "

"No," Red shook her head, "I want to tell her. I want her to know how happy you make me," the taller woman pulled Belle into her side and kissed the top of her head, "I'll tell her tomorrow," she murmured.


	9. Telling Granny

**Chapter 9.**

Belle bit her lip as she watched Red pace her apartment, biting her nails.

"Hey," Belle grabbed her hand, "You okay?"

Red sighed, "Sorry," she grimaced, "I'm a bit nervous."

"A bit?" Belle quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really think Granny will have a problem with us being…us?"

Red shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's just, I haven't had anything serious since… Peter, you know who I told you about," she looked to Belle for confirmation and continued when she nodded, "She was just so protective then…so restrictive."

Belle nodded, "But that was different, Red," she said quietly, "She knew you were the wolf…she was worried you couldn't control it. Things are totally different now. You know that," she smiled.

Red couldn't help it; Belle's smile was just so infectious and crossed to her own lips, "Yeah… I guess."

"Anyway, weren't you…with people, when you were Ruby?" Belle asked.

Red frowned, "Sure, but it was different. Granny wasn't herself then, neither was I. You're the first relationship I've had, you know as Red, since Peter," she shrugged.

Belle nodded, "Yeah," she looked at the clock, "You better go," she rested her hands on Red's shoulders, before tiptoeing to kiss the taller woman on the lips.

"Uh-huh," Red nodded reluctantly.

"I'll see you soon," Belle gave her a hug, feeling the tension in her girlfriend and kissing her cheek as she pulled back, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe," Red squeezed her hand before she left.

"What are you so nervous about?" Granny asked observingly.

Red shrugged, "Nothing, Granny."

Granny laughed, "Okay, you'll tell me when you're ready," she shrugged.

Red bit her lip, "I am ready," she blurted.

Granny nodded, "Okay, well shoot, girl."

"It's not so easy," Red felt like a child again, squirming awkwardly in her seat as she simply stared at the dinner Granny had cooked them.

"Is it my cooking? You haven't taken a single bite," Granny quipped.

Red rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Granny," she sighed, "You know Belle?"

Granny nodded as she ate her dinner, "Of course, your second home is at that girl's these days."

Red nodded, "Uh, well yeah. And actually, um, the thing is that I'm kinda, with her."

Granny smiled, "I know."

Red blinked, "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, Red, you haven't looked at anyone with that sparkle in your eye since Peter," Granny said gently.

Red was still shocked, "Oh."

"Red, you know all I want is your happiness and that's what I see in you when Belle is around. I don't care if it's a woman or a man, we're wolves, dear, we can hardly discriminate against anyone, now can we?"

Red laughed at that, "That's true. So…you really don't mind?" she asked weakly.

Granny rolled her eyes, "No, I don't. In fact, I'm ecstatic. I won't always be around you know, and I don't want you to be alone when that time comes."

"Don't be so morbid, Granny!" Red exclaimed, putting her face in her hands, "Ugh."

Granny shrugged, "Well then, I would like you to bring her here. For dinner."

Red licked her lips, "Really? And you'll be…you know, nice?"

"Am I not usually nice?" Granny raised her eyebrows.

Red chuckled, "You really want me to answer that? Just be nicer than usual, please?"

Granny sighed, "I will be as nice to her as she is to me."

Red smiled, "Well, now don't push yourself. She's such a sweetheart, I don't think you could ever be that nice Granny," she teased.

Granny smiled, "She does seem like a nice girl, always has her nose buried in a book though, doesn't she?"

Red bit back a smile, "Yeah, she loves reading. Um, Granny, there's more."

Granny frowned, "Hmm? Let me guess, you're going to move in with her?"

Red blinked, "Granny, are you a fucking mind reader now or something?"

"Language, girl!" Granny reprimanded, "And I take that as a yes."

Red nodded meekly, "Is that okay? I mean, are you going to be okay on your own? I'm not a kid anymore, Granny – "

"Oh shush, Red, I know that and I'm not dying yet. I'll be fine as long as you get yourself to work on time," Granny claimed.

Red smiled sheepishly, "Sure, deal! Thanks, Granny," she jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around her grandmother, "You really are the best."

Granny laughed, "Okay, well, those boxes aren't going to pack themselves, you know!"

Belle had never been so quickly jerked out of her books than she was that evening upon hearing the door crack open. She bounded from her position curled up on the couch to meet her girlfriend, who was making her way quietly down the hall until she spotted Belle and her face broke into a grin.

"I thought you might be asleep," she whispered.

Belle smiled, "Of course not! How did it go?"

Red beamed, "She was so great, Belle. I think she already likes you and she's invited you to dinner!"

Belle threw her arms around the taller woman's neck, "Really? Yay! That's fantastic, I knew it would be okay."

"Oh, bull," Red scoffed, "You were just as nervous as me, you liar."

Belle shrugged sheepishly, "Well, maybe," she admitted, biting her lip as she held back a smile, "So when's dinner? Did you tell her about the move?"

Red nodded, "Yep, you wanna help me pack tomorrow?"

Belle squealed, "Tomorrow? Really?" she kissed Red on the lips and nuzzled into her neck for a moment, "Yay."

Red was delighted at Belle's excitement as she fell onto the couch and pulled the smaller brunette with her, "Yay, indeed," she mumbled into her hair, "We can have dinner after we pack, Granny said. She says if we pack, she'll cook," she rolled her eyes, "She's not so keen on manual labour."

Belle giggled, "Awesome! This is great."

Red pinned her onto the couch, hovering over her, "Hmm, how great?"

Belle rolled her eyes and pulled Red's face to hers, biting Red's lip gently so she opened her mouth and they allowed their tongue's to dance somewhere in the middle.


	10. Packing!

**Chapter 10**

Belle woke up slowly but couldn't help smiling at the feel of Red's arm slung loosely around her waist. She turned around to face the other woman, who was still breathing lightly as her eyes closed. Belle placed a hand on her waist before she closed her eyes again but quickly opened them when a quiet growl emanated from Red's throat. She watched the woman's eyelids flutter for a moment before she went quiet again.

Belle gingerly placed a hand on Red's cheek, and though her eyes remained closed, the other woman turned her face into Belle's hand. The smaller brunette giggled but bit her lip to quiet herself.

"What you giggling at?" Red mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

Belle blushed and smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said guiltily.

Red smiled lazily, "It's okay, baby," she mumbled as she stifled a yawn.

Belle giggled, "You have morning voice," she bit her lip, finding Red's 'morning voice' incredibly attractive.

Red rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she put her arms around Belle and pulled her closer, burying her face in her hair, "How do you smell so good even in the morning?"

Belle pushed her away playfully, "Shh," she laughed, "Hey, what were you dreaming about?" she asked suddenly.

Red frowned at the sudden question but smiled, shrugging, "I don't know. I don't remember. Why?" she squinted at her girlfriend, "Did I talk in my sleep or something?" she asked nervously.

Belle shrugged, "You didn't talk, you did like…" she thought for a moment, "this growl in your throat. And your eyes were fluttering like you were dreaming."

Red tilted her head before nodding, "Ah, well…yeah, I do that," she muttered.

Belle blinked quickly, "Really? I've never noticed."

Red shrugged, "It's usually around wolfs time. I guess the animal starts to come out."

Belle giggled but stopped under the glare of her girlfriend, "Oh, what? I think it's cute. I like it when you growl," she admitted.

Red sighed, shaking her head, "You're one weird chick, you know."

Belle pouted, "Hey!"

Red laughed and in a flash and crawled on top of Belle, holding her arms to the bed, "So you like the animal in me, huh?" she asked, a devious spark in her eye.

Belle bit her lip as she stared up at Red, feeling the heat shoot to her core, "Very much," she smiled.

"Hmm," Red hummed, leaning her lips close to Belle's ear and letting a low growl out of her throat as one hand laid on her girlfriend's stomach and she laughed quietly when she felt Belle's breath hitch in her body, "You're so fucking cute," she whispered.

Belle blushed as their eyes met but she grinned, "You're so fucking sexy."

Red's eyebrows shot up; she didn't often hear the other woman swear, "Damn, you swear good," she grinned.

Belle rolled her eyes, "You growl good," she shot back, looking at the clock beside the bed, "We should get over to your place to pack," she said unconvincingly.

Red tilted her head once again and lent close to Belle's face, "Uh-uh, not yet. If I'm an animal, you're my prey, baby," and sunk her teeth gently in Belle's ear before nuzzling into her neck.

* * *

"You're late," Granny stated as the two women entered the restaurant.

"Uh-huh," Red rolled her eyes, "Hi Granny," she said pointedly, flitting her eyes quickly from her girlfriend to Granny.

"Hey, yourself," Granny said in her usual gruff way but under her granddaughters pointed gaze attempted a smile, "Hello, Belle."

Belle half hid behind Red, "Hello…"

"Call her Granny, everyone does," Red said, shrugging.

Belle simply smiled shyly.

"Well, you better get to it. I mean, half those clothes you may as well get rid of now that you're back to your…old, better dressed self," Granny looked at Red over her glasses pointedly.

Red laughed, "I might keep some of them," she shrugged, ignoring Granny's tut.

Belle frowned; making a note to herself to ask Red about Ruby's wardrobe when they were alone.

"Well, go on then girl, get to it," Granny said, "Lasagne for dinner," it wasn't a question, more a statement, "I'll be in once I close up. You're staying for dinner, Belle?"

Belle snapped to attention and looked at Red before Granny, "Oh, um, yes, that would be nice. I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Granny was lucky she still had wolf hearing with the quiet mannered girl, "'Course not, can't let my granddaughter move in with someone I hardly know, can I?"

Red groaned, "Granny."

Granny waved a hand, "Don't worry, I'll save the interrogation and embarrassing stories for dinner," she laughed.

"Hey, Red?" Belle asked, turning from the box she was packing.

"Mm?" Red glanced at her.

Belle bit her lip, "What did Granny mean…about Ruby's wardrobe? Why didn't she like it?"

Red was silent for a moment before she barked a laugh, "Oh. Right. Come here."

Belle walked over to her, Red taking her hand and leading her to the wardrobe, "I got a bunch of it out already but there's still some left," she shrugged.

Belle went through the wardrobe curiously, before turning to Red and giggling, "You used to wear this?" she held out a pair of tiny red shorts in her hand, "Like in public?"

Red blushed, "Ugh, yeah as Ruby I did. I mean, some of it isn't too bad, I guess but man, I don't know what I was thinking."

Belle moved closer to Red, placing a hand on the taller woman's chest, "I bet you looked damn fine though," she mumbled.

Red grinned, "Oh yeah? You like short shorts?" she teased.

Belle shrugged, "I'm sure I would on you," she pulled out a shirt, "You really wore this? Can't you see like all your stomach?"

Red rolled her eyes, "Yup, I even used to work in it… that's probably why Granny can't wait to see the back of it," she chuckled, "We used to get quite a few comments, maybe one or two complaints."

Belle licked her lips, "Well, I think when we get back to…our place," she smiled at the phrase, "You owe me a fashion parade."

Red laughed, "Whatever you want, baby," she lent close to the smaller woman as she placed her hands around her waist and nipped her on the ear gently.

Belle couldn't help sighing and stepped backwards, "We should finish packing," she said pointedly.

Red nodded reluctantly, "You're right," she sighed, "Nearly done, I reckon. I hope Granny's finished soon, I'm starved!"

Belle looked at her incredulously, "We just had a huge lunch, woman! You have some appetite!"

Red's cheeks burned, "I can't help it, it's – "

"I know, I know. It's the animal in you," Belle chuckled, "Granny must be used to it."

"Yup," Red said proudly, "She'll cook up a storm!"


	11. Family Dinner

Chapter 11.

"Smells good, Granny," Red stretched her arms as she fell into her seat, nodding to Belle to do the same.

"Doesn't it always?" Granny said gruffly, "You're going to miss my cooking, you know."

Belle watched Granny dish up the lasagne, "Can I do anything to help?" she offered.

Granny turned to look at the young woman, allowing herself a smile, "No, no, you sit down, Belle," she looked at Red, "See, those are manners, Red. Maybe this one can rub off on you, with any luck."

Red shrugged before grinning, "I sure hope so," she mumbled as Belle sat down beside her.

Belle pushed at Red gently, "Dirty," she giggled quietly.

Granny turned and set the plates down on the table, "Wolf hearing, remember?" she quirked an eyebrow at her granddaughter, who merely laughed.

Belle, however, blushed deeply as she stared at the table.

Red noticed her girlfriend's awkwardness and bumped her gently, "Don't worry about it, Belle. She's just teasing."

Belle nodded, "I thought Red said you don't transform anymore?" she asked, finding her voice.

Granny looked at Red, surprised at the openness about wolfstime, "Well, no I don't. But I still have the hearing," she shrugged, "Unfortunate really when you run a hotel."

Belle giggled, "Oh. What about the other senses, like Red is always smelling stuff…"

Granny shook her head, "Not so much, just the hearing, really. How is the library going?"

Red smiled at Granny; thank god, she was being nice. But really, how could anyone not love Belle? Though she may be slightly biased, she thought sheepishly, watching the librarian become more comfortable as she spoke with Granny happily.

"Hey, no, what are you doing?" Red noticed the smaller brunette had slunk away while she spoke with her Granny about the last of the move.

"I was going to wash the dishes," Belle admitted quietly.

Red rolled her eyes, "Dishwasher, babe."

Belle frowned, "Dishwasher," she repeated.

Granny nodded, "Marvellous invention, saves us a bunch of time at a diner, I'll tell you that," she said happily.

Belle blinked, "I don't get it, what is the dishwasher? Is it a person who washes dishes or – "

Red barked out a laugh, "No. Look," she pulled the dishwasher open, "See, you put the dishes in and then you close it and you turn it on…and then when you open it, they're clean."

Belle tilted her head, "Like magic?"

Granny smiled; she'd forgotten how much the young woman missed being locked away for so long; still it hadn't seemed to have dampened her attitude. She had to admit, she did seem to have a growing soft spot for her granddaughters girlfriend.

Red grinned, "Well, no, I mean it's that whole technology thing again."

"Ah," Belle nodded knowingly, "Technology. You do know I don't have one at my apartment?"

Granny laughed, "Ha! Have fun trying to teach this one to clean dishes," she rolled her eyes.

Red smiled sheepishly, "I'll do it for you," she squeezed Belle's shoulders gently.

Belle laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to take that last box out to the car, before it gets too dark."

Red blinked, "No, I've got it, babe."

"It's fine," Belle waved a hand dismissively, "I've got it."

Red shrugged, letting her grab the box and head out the door.

"So?" Red turned to her grandmother nervously.

Granny smiled, "She's lovely, Red. She's a very curious thing, isn't she?"

Red smiled, "Yeah, well… she missed a lot that we just take for granted. She's still learning," she shrugged, "But you're right, she is lovely."

"The way you look at her… it's very sweet," Granny admitted, allowing her softer side to show.

Red blushed, "Yeah, well, I love her," she said quietly.

Granny nodded, "I know, I can see that. And she loves you too," she smiled, "I am going to miss you around here, you know."

Red nodded, "I know, but I'll be around like, all the time. I mean, I'm still working here and I'll come over and – "

"Well, of course you will, you'll miss my cooking," Granny chuckled, "I hope we can still do our Sunday night roasts, though?"

Red nodded, "Of course, Granny! We've done them since…well, since I can remember! Belle doesn't like cooking much anyway," she rolled her eyes, "She's still living on, well your food mostly, and candy and popcorn," she shook her head.

"Hey, I eat proper food too," Belle pouted as she came back in and moved to stand next to Red.

Red rolled her eyes, "Microwave meals don't count," she teased.

"I like the microwave!" Belle exclaimed.

"I know you do," Red bumped into her gently with a smile, "But I was just saying we're going to come over on Sundays for Granny's roast, cause you know, otherwise Granny's gonna miss me too much," she grinned.

Belle rolled her eyes; knowing Red would miss her Granny just as much, "Of course," she beamed, "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude so – "

Granny waved a hand, "Oh, shush, girl. You are practically family now, you're more than welcome."

Belle smiled, biting her lip, "Oh thank you, Granny," she bounded forward and caught them all by surprise by hugging the older woman, "I don't really have any family," she mumbled on pulling back, "So, thank you."

"Well, you do now," Granny smiled.

Red couldn't help grinning widely as she gave her Granny a hug, "Thanks for being so awesome, Granny," she whispered into her ear, before pulling back.

"See? She's not so scary, huh?" Red said as she opened the passenger door for Belle.

Belle mumbled something incoherent as Red closed the door and hopped in behind the wheel, "She was pretty sweet, Red. You're lucky to have someone care about you like that."

Red smiled, "Yeah, I am," she took in the somewhat mixed look of happiness and sadness on the other woman's face, "And hey, now you've got both of us. Like Granny said, you're family."

Belle smiled, "I wish you weren't driving right now," she sighed.

Red tilted her head, flicking her gaze to her girlfriend, "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Belle bit her lip, "Because I would really like to kiss you," she admitted with a sly smile.

Red grinned, "Nearly home, babe, then you can kiss me all you want."

"Mm, you really did wanna kiss me, huh?" Red said before her lips were met by the smaller brunette's again as they fell through the doorway of the library.

"Uh-huh," Belle replied, hands in brunette hair as she wet her lips again with her tongue, "You are so," she pressed her lips against Red's, "sweet and considerate," she kissed again, "And sexy," another kiss down Red's jawline now, "I bet you look so damn fine in those short shorts," she mumbled as she cupped Red's face with one hand whilst kissing her neck.

Red barked out a laugh, "You're thinking about me in those short shorts?" she chuckled, "That's what's getting this reaction?"

Belle pulled back as she blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Mm, well you do have long, sexy legs," she bit her lip, "Why not show them off?"

The taller woman merely grinned, "Only to you," she said quietly, leaning forward and nipping Belle on the ear gently, "I guess I did promise you a fashion parade didn't I?" she raised her eyebrows at Belle.

Belle nodded, "Yup! You sure did. But that would involve unpacking," she sighed, "Let's wait until tomorrow."

Red nodded, "Okay," she pulled the shorter woman into her arms, "Well, why don't we watch a movie or something? I don't care, really, I just wanna hold you," she nipped Belle's ear again.

Belle giggled, "You like doing that, huh? Such a wolf."

Red grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well, it is nearly wolfstime," she shrugged.

"Oh, of course. Cool!"

Red quirked an eyebrow, "Cool?" she repeated.

Belle shrugged, "You're so cute as a wolf, I like it."

Red rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, funny chick," she growled before laughing, "Come on, you pick the movie, I'll be staring at you anyway."

Belle blushed and caught her girlfriend's lips once more before she began rifling through the movie collection that they had started building.


	12. All of You

**Chapter 12**

"Wow," Belle simply breathed out as her girlfriend entered the room.

Red didn't blush often, but she did now, "Shut up, you," she bounced forward and hopped onto the bed, licking her lips.

"I like the short shorts," Belle said, unable to restrict her gaze to Red's face as her stare settled onto her legs.

Red chuckled, "I can tell," she said quietly as she nipped Belle's ear gently and pushed her back onto the bed, crawling over her.

Belle blushed and giggled, "But only for me, right?"

"Of course, babe," Red whispered, "Only for my favourite bookworm," she laughed.

Belle pouted for a moment before she laughed, "My little Red-Cap," she ran a hand through long brunette hair as she bit her lip.

"Argh! Red-Cap again," Red rolled her eyes.

Belle's fingers found Red's ear and fiddled with it distractedly, before noticing how much Red seemed to enjoy it and giggled, "You like that?" she teased, continuing to scratch behind her girlfriends ear.

Red couldn't hide the smile on her face, "I do," she admitted, lowering herself to lay beside the smaller brunette, nuzzling into Belle's side.

Belle couldn't help giggling at her girlfriend's adorableness, "You're so cute. It must be getting close to the full moon," she mused.

Red nodded, lifting her head and pressing her lips into Belle's neck, "I think tonight is full moon!"

Belle lent her head back, allowing the other woman to continue kissing her neck, "Mm," she hummed happily, "I guess we should talk about that, come up with a routine or something… Oh!" she exclaimed as Red's teeth grazed over her collarbone and she placed a hand on the back of Red's head, playing with her hair gently, "But…after. After."

Red pulled back for a moment and shot her a wolfish grin that radiated right up to her eyes, "After," she agreed.

"You really like the wolf that much?" Red frowned, still not used to the way that Belle loved the wolf.

Belle shrugged, "Sure. I like the passion in your eyes when you talk about the wolf. I mean, I know it's caused you a lot of pain…" she trailed off for a moment, taking Red's hand in her own, "But you've managed to embrace it and now I think…you like it… right?"

Red blinked, "Well, yeah I do. I like the freedom," she licked her lips, "Once I stopped denying it… I guess I do like it. I like running through the forest and feeling the wind through my fur. It's like I'm the fastest animal on earth and nothing can catch me," she sighed, "And I like that you like the wolf," she admitted with a smile.

Belle returned the smile, "I love the wolf!" she said enthusiastically before blushing and talking at a quieter level, "I mean, you're soooo cuddly and I feel safe with you. I mean, I feel safe with you anyway but when you're the wolf you seem so protective."

Red loved the way Belle's eyes shone; "You're beautiful," she mumbled, leaning closer to the other woman and pressing her lips against Belle's, "I love you."

"I love you too," Belle mumbled back, "All of you."

Red nodded, "So, I'll probably head into the forest for sunset and I'll come back when the sun's up."

Belle looked disappointed, "So, I don't even get to see you?"

Red laughed, "You're hilarious, you know that?" she bumped into Belle gently, "I can stay here if you really want me around."

Belle shrugged, "Well, I do. I mean, I know you want to go run through the forest, but you don't do that all night, right? I mean, you must need sleep…and sleep in the forest must be cold."

Red tilted her head, "Sure, I mean I have my cloak now, anyway. I don't even have to transform but I like to. It's like meeting an old friend or something, once a month," she shrugged, "But I can come back and wake you to put my cloak on, I guess."

"No, no, no!" Belle shook her head, shocking her girlfriend at the outburst, "You stay the wolf! I know you like being in touch with that side and I love it, so you can go for your run and tire yourself out and then come back here, I can leave a window open, and then you can come snuggle with me."

Red raised her eyebrows, "As the wolf?"

Belle nodded happily, "Yup!"

Red looked at her girlfriend suspiciously, "You missing some old dog you used to have as a kid or something?"

Belle frowned, "What?" she laughed, "No. I never had a pet – "

"Ah, so that's what – "

"Red," Belle whined, "Stop analysing me! You're not a pet, you're my girlfriend and I guess the wolf is too," she pulled a face before continuing, "Plus these winter nights are freezing, it would be nice to have my furry friend by my side."

Red rolled her eyes but laughed, "Okay, okay. Fine, we'll do it your way," she paused, "It does sound kind of nice," she mused, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Red breathed in the fresh air, feeling it bristle over her fur lightly, the natural scents of the forest greeting her like an old friend. She howled happily to the moon; almost by some tradition or intrinsic need before she leapt lightly into action and sprinted across the forest floor. It was as though her surroundings slowed down and her eyes took in every detail of every tree, every leaf, every stone. The real world melted away for just a little while.

Still, tonight was different. She had a beautiful, adorable, somewhat strange (she thought with an internal chuckle) woman waiting for her. She quickly exhausted herself, more quickly than usual, and was on her way to that beautiful, adorable, somewhat strange woman. She stared up at the moon one last time and gave one last, long howl.

* * *

Belle chuckled as she heard the wolf's howl fill the night air again; Red must really be enjoying herself, she thought, with a smile. She directed her attention back to her book, pulling the covers tighter around her as she felt goose bumps threaten to envelop her skin again. The heater might be a good invention, she thought, but it would be better if it weren't so temperamental.

It was only half an hour later she heard a scratch and a thud, once again pulling her out of the story she was reading. She flicked her eyes to the clock, she hadn't expected Red so soon. She slipped her bookmark into her novel and placed it on her bedside table as she stared at the door expectantly.

Her nose appeared first as it pushed the ajar door open further and she tiptoed in cautiously, almost shyly.

Belle smiled at the hesitant wolf pawing the floor apprehensively, "Hey, you."

Red approached slowly, growling quietly in response, head held close to the ground.

Belle giggled as she outstretched her hand, which Red quickly nuzzled into and proceeded to sit as Belle scratched behind her ear, her tail swinging side to side happily as she closed her eyes.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Belle bit her lip at the adorable animal before her, "Bet you're warm too," she shivered slightly, "Lucky."

Red tilted her head to the side before suddenly jumping onto the bed and growling at Belle playfully, bumping into her and licking at her face until Belle pushed her away, laughing. She growled lowly again, her tail wagging enthusiastically.

Belle laughed and put her hands on Red's head and pet her until she settled down, though her tail still waved side to side. Belle lay down and Red snuggled close to her, and boy, was the warmth well appreciated.

"Mm, you're so warm," Belle buried her face in dark fur, smelling the forest in it, "Are you sleepy? I'm sleepy," she yawned lazily.

Red growled, bobbing her head up and down before setting her head on top of her front paws as she yawned widely, exposing her large jaw and long teeth.

"Nighty night," Belle said sleepily, one arm around the wolf as she close her eyes.


	13. The Morning After

**Chapter 13**

Red woke up, human once again, snuggled into her girlfriend's chest as she felt Belle's arm hang over her body. She smiled and nuzzled into Belle's chest.

"Morning," Belle whispered, tracing her fingers over Red's back.

Red's throat made a noise somewhere between a grumble and a growl.

Belle giggled, "You're human again now, silly."

Red felt her cheeks burn a little, "Sorry," she mumbled, "Morning," she took in Belle's scent deeply before pulling back to make eye contact.

"Did you have a nice night?" Belle smiled.

Red nodded, forgetting her words again for a moment, "Yeah, it was great. I mean, the run was nice," she paused, "But hanging out with you," she licked her lips, "that was really fun. You're so…giddy with the wolf, it's cute."

Belle shrugged, "You're so sweet though!" she exclaimed, "And so, so cuddly," she wrapped her arms around Red tightly as Red laughed loudly, allowing her girlfriend to squeeze her until she half-jokingly pretended to choke and Belle loosened her grip, smiling widely, "Plus I think you like being pampered as the wolf."

Red felt a blush creep on her skin again but shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I do," she admitted.

Belle bit her lip, "I can pamper you like this too," she mumbled quietly as she pressed her lips against the other woman's.

Red grinned, "I sure hope so."

Belle smiled right back, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Red barked out a laugh, "What can you make? Toast?" she teased.

"Aw man, sometimes I can get the eggs right, but they're so hard," Belle sighed dramatically, "But I can do pancakes…sort of," she rolled her eyes at herself, "I mean, I always burn them but – "

Red chuckled, "How about I teach you how to cook then? Then you can stop eating those microwave meals all the time."

Belle nodded shyly, "Okay, you can teach me! But don't let me burn the library down or anything," she chewed her lip nervously.

Red laughed again, "Your precious books are safe with me, don't you worry baby."

As Belle sat up, Red moved quickly and curled her arms around her stomach from behind, nibbling her ear gently before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Belle closed her eyes before turning to face her girlfriend, "I love you too," she murmured, pressing her lips once again to Red's.

Red barked out a laugh, "Well, we tried to cook breakfast, but there was ah…a bit of mishap."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, noting the blushing Belle squirming in her seat as she finished off the last of her pancakes at Granny's.

"I told you not to leave me alone with all that stuff!" Belle pouted.

Red laughed again, "Right, it's my fault, then? For leaving you for less than two minutes?"

Belle sunk down in her seat, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Red rolled her eyes and put her arm around Belle, pulling her into her side and kissing her on top of her head, "It's okay, babe, maybe you should read a book about cooking or something," she chuckled.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable?" Emma teased, laughing.

Red grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

Belle bit her lip, nudging her gently, "I'm the lucky one."

"Nah ah," Red shook her head.

Belle nodded, "Yeah ah…or something," she frowned for a moment, unsure of the responding phrase.

Emma laughed at the arguing couple, "I hope all your argument's are this adorable."

Red tilted her head, "Me too! I don't think we've ever had an argument."

Emma nodded, "Ah, still in the bubble, huh?"

"Bubble?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, like the honeymoon period. It means like…that happy time when you just get together with someone and you're just all giddy and have no arguments or anything? Just all sweet and adorable, like you guys now," Emma explained.

Belle nodded, "Oh. But why does it have to end?"

Red smiled, "It doesn't," she mumbled, before pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

The smile fell from Emma's face, "So, uh, how has Mr Gold…Rumple…whatever, taken the news?"

Belle's eyes darkened a little, "He's been okay, but we haven't spoken much. He hasn't really seen us," she looked to Red, "together."

Emma nodded, "That may be about to change… he's just walked in," her eyes flitted to the diner counter as both women, not so subtly, turned around and looked in the same direction.

Indeed Rumpelstiltskin had just walked in and was ordering something from Granny. He turned around, feeling eyes on him, and spotted the three women in the booth looking in his direction. He grimaced but attempted to smile and nodded to Belle. He took a deep breath and limped over, ready to face the unavoidable.


	14. Awkward Conversations & New Comforts

**Chapter 14**

Belle shifted in her seat uncomfortably and Red made to move the arm that was slung over her shoulder away.

"No," Belle said quietly, turning to her, "Don't move."

Red hesitated but nodded and kept her arm where it was.

"Ladies," Rumple tried to sound cheery but it fell pretty flat.

Emma and Red gave awkward grimaces and nods whilst looking to Belle.

"Hey, Rumple. Um, how are you doing?" Belle asked.

Rumple smiled…and it seemed genuine, "I'm okay," he responded, "How are you?" his eyes flitted to Red but settled back on Belle.

Belle smiled, "I'm good…thank you," she sighed; this was ridiculous, "May we speak outside for a moment?"

"Of course," Rumple looked worried as they left the diner.

* * *

"I'm sorry, there was a strange energy in there. I mean, we used to talk for hours on end and now we can't even make casual conversation. It's not that I don't want to, it's just – "

"Things have changed," Rumple said quietly, hesitating before putting a hand on Belle's shoulder, "I know. But you needn't worry about me, sweetheart, I'm not going back to my old ways. I really am doing…okay."

Belle bit her lip but nodded, "I'm glad… I do still care about you."

Rumple nodded, "And I you. I always will, Belle, but," he looked back towards the diner, "You have the wolf – "

"Red," Belle jumped in, correcting him more on instinct than anything else.

Rumple nodded, "Yes…Red and she seems…nice. I really do just want you to be happy and if she makes you happy… She does make you happy?" he raised an eyebrow slightly.

Belle smiled a little, "She does," she bobbed her head up and down, "But that doesn't mean I don't miss you," she added.

Rumple's plastered on smile faltered, "But you don't…love me anymore," he managed to choke out, "And that's okay," he added, clearly his throat.

Belle's smile turned into a frown, "I'm not in love with you," she said, closing her eyes at how harsh the words sounded before looking at the man before her, "But I still love you as a…friend. As someone I've known for what feels like forever. That doesn't just go away. I hope, after some time, that we can be friends again and not so," she sighed, "ridiculously awkward like we are now. I don't like it much."

Rumple smiled, "I don't like it much either. I suppose it will just take time… but, Belle, even if we are not speaking much or at all, you do know I am here for you. For anything."

Belle returned the smile, "I know. And the exact same goes for you," she took a tentative step towards her ex and put her arms around him, "I know you're going to be okay," she whispered.

Rumple returned the embrace and pulled back, fighting the tears pooling in his eyes, "You taught me to be good and it would be a disservice if I let that go now. You truly are a beauty – not just in looks," he brushed a thumb over her cheek quickly, "But in spirit."

Belle smiled, feeling the tears prick her own eyes, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Rumple looked away from the young woman for a moment, "Ah, I think my breakfast is ready… I should head off."

Belle nodded, "Okay, I'll see you soon?"

Rumple nodded and disappeared with a smile as Belle returned to the booth where Red and Emma were still chatting.

* * *

Red looked up at her, obvious concern in her eyes as Belle slid in beside her, "You ok?" she murmured quietly.

Belle nodded, angry at herself that there were still tears threatening to expose themselves, "I-I think I might head home," she stuttered.

"I'll come with you," Red said automatically; she knew Emma, who was already nodding, would understand.

"Are you sure? I don't want to break up your guys catch up," she looked to Emma as she said this.

"It's fine, really," Red smiled and grabbed her bag, signalling for Belle to move.

"Yeah, you guys go, to be honest I'm kinda sick of her anyway," Emma smiled as Red rolled her eyes.

Belle managed a smile, "Thank you, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Emma waved a hand, "It's cool, we'll catch up soon!"

* * *

"Are you really okay?" Red asked as she closed the apartment door behind them.

Belle stopped in her tracks for a moment before she turned around and crashed into her girlfriend's chest, the tears finally overflowing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Red put her hands around Belle and kissed her head gently, "Shh," she ran her hand through Belle's hair, trying her best to comfort her girlfriend, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said, "But you know, I'm here if you need me."

Belle nodded, pulling back a little and sniffing, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No, don't be," Red insisted, brushing her thumb's under each of Belle's eyes, her heart clenching at seeing her girlfriend's puffy eyes and red cheek's, a few tears still escaping her eyes.

"It's just…," she sniffed, "It's hard. I mean, I know it's the right thing and it feels really good being with you and it's so… different. It's perfect. It's just hard…because I do still care for him, he was my whole life, Red," she whispered the last few words, "I mean he was all I had…quite literally."

Red nodded, "I can't imagine what it must be like, Belle. I mean, break up's are always going to be hard but your relationship with Rumple was…pretty unique," she licked her lips nervously, "I just don't know what I can do to help. I mean, I'll do anything, but it's not like I have much experience in the whole – "

"You are helping," Belle interrupted, "It helps just knowing you're here for me. It helps feeling your arms around me and seeing the love and concern in your eyes. I just didn't want to make you insecure or anything; I don't know much about break up's either but I don't think you're meant to cry to your current partner about your ex."

Red shrugged, "You're meant to cry to me about anything you need to. I love you."

Belle bit her lip, "I love you too."

Red smiled, "I'm sure it will just take time, Belle. I mean, if Rumple was going to go back to his old ways, he would have by now."

Belle nodded, "Yeah…I think so too. He seems surprisingly okay… I just hate how awkward our conversation was."

"It's bound to be like that at first… you have to learn how to be friends, I suppose, rather than partners. It's a transitional thing, I suppose," Red was thinking out loud but was happy that Belle was nodding as though she was making sense.

"And you're going to be okay with me talking to him?" Belle asked.

Red smiled, "Of course I am, babe," she placed her hands on Belle's waist, "I know you love me and I get why you still care for him," she shrugged, "I'm fine with it. I'm the only one you kiss, so," she shrugged again, trailing off.

Belle smiled, "Yes, you are," she said, feeling her heart warm; could Red be many anymore sweet? She nuzzled her face into Red's chest, "Thank you."

Red sighed, "Don't thank me, babe," she kissed Belle's ear, "Mm, you smell amazing, you know."

Belle giggled, "And you're possibly the sweetest person I've ever met," she mumbled.

Red couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, "Thanks" she mumbled sheepishly, "You wanna have another cooking lesson?"

Belle bit her lip, "Only if you promise not to leave me alone with anything," she agreed, a rosy tint to her cheeks.


	15. The Bird's and The Bee'sOr whatever

A/N: Sorry, didn't realise this didn't come up properly so re-posting! :)

"Come on, lazy bones," Red laughed, throwing a pillow at a stubborn Belle.

Belle groaned, "Too early."

Red rolled her eyes, "No matter what the time is, you always say too early."

"Nah ah," Belle was speaking with her eyes closed, hugging her pillow now that her other option had left the bed and was doing the routine battle with her to move.

"What about all those people who want their books?" Red tried, "And nobody to open the library. Poor bookworms…"

"I know what you're doing," Belle's voice was muffled by the pillow she had her face in.

Red laughed, "All those kids coming to the library so excited to read… and then, no librarian?" she paused, chuckling, "Guess they'll just have to go on their computers," she shrugged.

Belle groaned again, "Computers are no substitute for books," she turned onto her back in time to see Red slip out of the singlet she wore to bed, "Mm, that's a nice sight to wake up to."

Red turned from the wardrobe to look at the other woman, at least a little more awake now, though still with the covers pulled tight around her and not showing any sign of moving.

"Oh yeah?" she grinned, climbing back onto the bed on all fours, "You want more?"

"Nah ah, I know what you're doing," Belle covered her eyes with her hands.

Red pouted, "Aww man, am I that ugly you can't even look at me? That's mean."

Belle bit her lip and uncovered her eyes slowly to see, as she had suspected, that Red had climbed on top of her, "You are such a tease," she sighed, licking her lips as her eyes settled on Red's breasts.

"And you are such a challenge in the morning, really do I have to seduce you every morning?" Red quirked an eyebrow.

Belle blushed, "It's not every morning."

Red chuckled, "Every morning this week, babe," she said teasingly before softening her voice, "It's alright, I'm not complaining."

"Sorry," Belle muttered.

Red laughed, "I'm only teasing," she said as she crashed into the bed beside her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling into her neck, "Really, I don't mind."

"That's not what I meant," Belle turned away from the other woman, "Well, not just that. I mean… I'm sorry… "

Red frowned, resting her head on Belle's shoulder, "Hey, what you talking about, honey?"

Belle nibbled her lip and closed her eyes; even though she was turned away from her girlfriend, "Cause like… we haven't… we don't…"

Realisation hit Red, "Sex?" she said, "You're apologising because we don't have sex?"

Belle's cheeks felt like they were on fire but she forced herself to turn and look at Red, "I just…"

"You don't have to explain," Red jumped in, "I don't care. I mean, fuck, Belle, if anyone asked me how our sex life was I'd say I was the luckiest woman in the world!" she said honestly, "I mean, we do other stuff and who says sex is the ultimate thing anyway. It's kinda stupid how much society put on that one act, like that's the ultimate expression of love, or even that it's the most… pleasurable."

Belle blinked, "You don't think sex is the most…satisfying…thing?"

Red tilted her head, "I don't know," she shrugged, "Maybe it is for some people."

"Not for you?" Belle asked curiously.

Red shrugged again, "Well, I had sex with guys…you know, as Ruby, and it was alright. But nothing and I mean nothing compares to the things we've done," she grinned wolfishly.

Belle couldn't help but giggle, "Are you serious?" she asked sceptically.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Red exclaimed, "Plus, who even know what's sex is with girls anyway? Everyone has a different opinion on that."

Belle squinted at her girlfriend, "Really? I just thought it was… oh. Nothing."

"Thought what? Tell me," Red pressed eagerly.

"Well… I just thought you know, with a guy it's like…well, you know. And I read in a…book," she cleared her throat, "that in this world, there are like…these fake…penis's. So I just thought…"

Red laughed gently, "Aw man, you're so sweet. That's only one way, lots of lesbians don't even like those things so they don't use them."

"Oh," Belle replied, "Well, that's good because I don't know if I would want to use those things, it seems a bit strange to me. I mean, I'm not saying I never would, but I think it's nicer if it's like…skin to skin."

Red couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, "I think so too," she admitted.

"Did you ever use that… when you were… alone?" Belle averted her eyes and played with Red's fingers.

Red bit down on her bottom lip, "Well, uh, of a kind."

Belle tilted her head, frowning, "Well, I know there are different types."

"You've done your research, huh?" Red laughed at the blushing woman in her arms.

Belle shrugged, "Yeah, I was curious," she admitted, "So, what did you use?"

Red laughed again, "Um. You know what a bullet is?"

Belle nodded, "The little one! And it vibrates!"

Red couldn't helped it, she cracked up at Belle's enthusiasm, "Yup, that's the one. It's pretty fun, you know."

Belle giggled, "I don't know, I prefer it when you touch me."

Red grinned, "Oh, yeah?"

Belle nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. So um, Red?"

"Mm?" Red prompted.

"What do you consider…sex? For us?" Belle asked, tracing a finger up and down the side of Red's body.

Red squinted, "I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't really thought about it like that. I just like being with you and feeling good and making you feel good… Do the technicalities matter?"

Belle thought for a moment, "I guess not. You're right, it doesn't. As long as we both enjoy it…"

Red looked at the questioning in her girlfriend's eyes, "Hey, of course I do, you kidding?"

Belle looked happier, "Okay, good," she smiled, "Sorry if this is a silly conversation."

Red smiled and kissed Belle's head, "It's not. I'm glad we can talk about this stuff," she said honestly, "I just think we do what feels good and we go at our own pace. But if there's anything we want to talk about, we should. Talking is good."

Belle nodded, "Agreed. Talking is very important," she'd certainly learnt that from her relationship with Rumple, "And it's so easy with you," she mumbled.

Red smiled, "You too," she murmured, "And I'd love to lie here with you all day, but I'm already late; Granny's gonna kill me."

Belle nodded again and pulled the blanket over her as Red left the bed.

"Oh, hey, you hear that?" Red asked.

Belle frowned and strained to hear whatever it was Red's sensitive hearing was picking up on, "No, what is it?"

Red grinned, "Oh…just the sound of the kid's turning their computer's and televisions on, I guess," she shrugged.

Belle threw the pillow at her, "Well, the children need to learn patience too," she huffed.

Red barked out a laugh, "I think you need to learn how to get out of bed in the morning, you're not a teenager you know," she teased.

Belle pouted, "Fine, I'll get up," she threw the covers off and grumbled as she crawled out of bed but Red pulled her into her arms and she couldn't help sighing as she broke into a small smile, "Hey, Red?"

"Mm?" Red rested her chin on top of the smaller woman's head.

"You didn't really hear them on their computers, did you?" Belle asked.

Red cracked up, "Aw, babe," she kissed her on the cheek, "Go open the library, I'll stop by with lunch later," she shook her head, still chuckling as Belle busied herself in the kitchen making toast; still the only thing she could 'cook' without setting the smoke alarms off.


End file.
